The purpose of this proposed renewal of a research project to investigate the effectiveness of behavior modification principles when applied to the services and responsibilities of a comprehensive community mental health center is to stabilize our present finding through another three year period, to replicate selected findings and to extend our efforts into other community caregiving agencies. In addition, our consultation and educational program which has taken over two years to conceptualize in a modification format needs testing. This program now has clear goals, procedures and criteria for evaluation which is designed to extend our efforts to others in the catchments area and ultimately result in a significant prevention program. But this aspect has not been tested to date. The approach utilized by the Huntsville- Madison County Mental Health Center was such a radical departure from traditional approaches employed in community mental health centers that it requires more time to demonstrate its durability than the tree years initially granted.